Girl Meets World
by levigurl481
Summary: Riley is in high school. She was a nice girl, with a nice family, and great friends. But someone took that away from her. Someone stole riley and now, only she can save herself. Please read and review :). Thanks!
1. Girl Meets Home

Girl Meets World

** I do not own the show or the characters, the story line however, is mine. Please read and review. ENJOY**

Chapter one: Girl meets Home

As Riley awoke, she could feel the gentle skin of her face, her body stiff and her head throbbing. Her eyes met the bright white light of the room around her. The fabric of her the clothing she had on was scratching at her skin, sending burning pain across her body. Her hands were shaking as she lifted her arm to touch the source wet in the back of her head. Her fingers grazed across a crusted, flaky, painful mass. Bringing her hand into view, she saw thick dried blood under her fingernails and fresh wet blood across her hand from where she touched her head. Her eyes strained in the brightness and came into focus on her surroundings. Riley's mother lay with her in bed as Auggie sat at the foot staring at the wall. A small turn brought her father into view. Corey sat on a stool with his face in his hands.

"Mm…Mom? Ddd… Dad?" Riley's voice cracked. Her parents quickly jumped at her words.

"Riley?" said Topanga, "Are you awake Riley?" Riley attempted to nod in response but every inch of her body had stared to ache and throb in pain.

"Yeah," was all she could manage. Before, any more time went by, Corey walked over to his daughter and sat at the edge of her bed. Topanga sat up a bit, giving her daughter a bit more room on the small hospital bed. Auggie even shifted his attention to his older sister. Topanga gently touched her daughter's face, Riley winced as she did but her mother was comforting nevertheless.

"My sweet girl, I can't believe this"

"Mom? Dad? Where am I?"

Corey looked at his daughter for the first time, his eyes red and swollen, "we are in the hospital. The doctor's weren't sure you'd wake up."

Riley looked down at her hands and the blue knit hospital blanket, "what happened?"

Topanga began to sob in to the pillow that propped up Riley's head and Auggie quickly looked away.

"Hey, Auggie? Why don't you go and get some snacks from the nice nurses while we chat with Riley," sighed Corey.

"Okay Dad," and with that Auggie eased himself off of the bed and out of the room.

Corey then looked at his daughter, breathed deep and began to tell her what the doctor's said.

"The doctors said you were found in a gutter by police. Your clothes were torn and disheveled. And you suffered from a hefty blow to the back of your head, you also broke three ribs and have a fractured pelvis. The police told us that you were unconscious and that your body was dumped there. Fortunately, someone saw the person leave you. The immediately called the police and had you taken here. After the doctors evaluated you, they determined..." he choked back a sob, "they had determined that you'd been raped." Topanga immediately grabbed her daughter and held tight as Riley sat there, stunned. Her world began to flake away like chipped paint. The colors of the room dulled and her mouth went dry. She looked at her father as the burn of tears filled her eyes. Suddenly her head wound and pain made sense. Realizing this, she faded out. Riley looked down and broke into a pile of tears, shudders, and deep sobs. Her mother held onto her as her father hugged her close.

After hours crying and further testing, Riley was ready to go home. The nurse, who had cared for her all that night, wheeled her to her parents' car. As Riley attempted to stand, the nurse hugged her. Then, she looked at her. Riley understood that there was nothing that could be said in this situation but the nurse's face told her everything she needed. After a strong hug, Riley got into the car and left.

Upon arriving at home, the apartment was silent. Topanga and Corey set Riley up in bed and left her to rest. Riley had managed to get some rest until evening when there was a soft knock at the door, after a few minutes the door creaked open. Maya stood on the doorframe with a terrified look on he face.

"Riley?" she said as she stepped toward her friend, "Ri-ley!?" Riley sat up slowly and smiled at her friend.

"Maya…" she sighed, "I need you." As quickly as the words left her lips, tears poured down both of their faces. Maya ran to her friend, kicked off her shoes and gently/ slowly climbed into the bed, embracing her broken friend. Riley proceeded to bury her head in the crook of Maya's shoulder and ball. Heavy, long sobs escaped her small frame. Shudders quaked through the room. Maya couldn't help but break right along with her. Maya couldn't help but feel every bump, bruise, and broken bone that Riley felt. Together, they crumbled.

The girls separated to see their other friends stand in the doorway. During times like this, windows seemed like an inappropriate form of entrance. Farkle stepped in first, his eyes red.

"Riley?" he asked softly. Riley looked at him and smiled faintly, "Riley, do you still love me?"

Riley mustered up enough courage to finally speak, "How could I ever stop?" With that, he ran to her and sat on her bed as well. He touched his hand to her swollen bruised cheek and began crying.

"Your parents told us what happened over the phone. Gosh Riley, I can't believe it. I am so angry. I will avenge thee!" stated Farkle, as he thrust a fist into the air.

"Farkle?" whispered Riley, "Right now, I just need you. I need my friends." He hugged her and moved behind her in the bed, so she could rest her body against him and the three friends could be together. Riley nestled into him. Sitting in Farkle and Maya's embrace gave her a sense of security. She for the first time in twelve hours felt safe. She couldn't help, however, wishing Lucas was there. Sure, she was afraid their puppy love was ruined but she needed him too. She couldn't help but wish he were there to tell her he loved her no matter what and that she wasn't broken to him.


	2. Girl Meets Boy

Chapter 2: Girl meets Boy

In the living room, Lucas sat on the couch, face in his hands, shuddering. He face salt stained from crying. Eyes, red and filled with more tears. Corey sat next to him, placing a hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"How can you be so calm?!" screamed Lucas, "How can you be so calm and sit here with me."

Corey looked down at the boy, "Believe me, I'm not calm. But anger is not going to solve this. Riley needs us to be stable and strong. But Lucas, I'm glad you care so much about my daughter."

"I love your daughter"

Corey couldn't help but cringe, knowing the circumstances; he let it slide- this time.

Corey tightened his grip on Lucas, "Things like this are a tragedy, they are scary for everyone. Especially, for those most involved. Riley will be okay though. With time, she will pull through this. She is strong and has fire within her. This will not be the end of our Riley."

"I know Mr. Matthews, but I can't help it. I'm afraid she is gone. I'm afraid that the bright eye, always positive, beautiful Riley is gone. I wouldn't blame her for leaving. Surviving this would tear anyone apart."

"I understand Lucas, but you more than anyone, understands that we need to have faith in our Riley. Because with out us, we won't make it through this."

And, with Corey's last statement, Maya and Farkle came out.

"It's your turn Lucas," said Maya, "We thought you'd want to be alone with her for a minute."

Lucas stood from the couch and walked past them. Once, at Riley's door, Lucas could barely breath. The wood of her door, beneath his fingers felt like cement. The frame like a portal into a world he was no longer familiar with. The person inside it, a distant creature he both feared and craved. He knew, once he stepped through the door, everything would be different. He was afraid that she wouldn't love him anymore. He was afraid she'd be afraid of him, because he could hurt her. Hurt her like that demon of a human had hurt her. But he also knew that if he didn't go through that door, all of his fears would be a distorted reality. So, he pushed and walked in.

Riley sat in the bed, looking at him. The soft light of her lamp cast a glow over the floor. She looked like an angel. Her brown hair billowed down her shoulders, over the soft cotton garment she was wearing. Her eyes glistened and red from tears, looked hollow, and her soft, round cheeks were also salt stained. She was slumped from exhaustion and depression. He stepped toward her and she smiled faintly. Once he reached the bed, he sat at the foot, afraid to get to close, as if, she was a wild animal ready to runaway.

She reached for his fingers, gently touching them with her own, and within a second, Lucas was embracing Riley. His hug was strong but gentle. He began o sob into her hair, holding her. Riley tried to hold back the tears but his emotions were too string and she felt the streams down her cheeks again. Lucas slowly disengaged from her and gently looked at her face. He reached to touch her bruises and inspected the bruising on her wrists with the other hand. Quickly, his tears turned to rage but he knew he had to keep his feelings inside for her. He rested his forehead on hers, calming himself. Then, after a short moment, he lay down next to her and held her.

Riley finally received the calm she needed. Neither of them spoke but they didn't need to. After a while, Corey told her that Maya and Farkle went home to get some rest but that Lucas could stay. Riley sat straight up, questioning her father's decision, but he waved her off and told her that Lucas was welcome to stay as long as she wanted as a long as it made her happy. He then turned on his heel and left the room. Riley snuggled into Lucas again and drifted to sleep. Lucas, however, was still wide-awake and just as rage filled but he would deal with that later. Right now, he was exactly where he needed to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Meets

Chapter 3: Girl Meets…..

It's been three months since Riley's attack, and to put it lightly, things weren't going well. It brings up the questions: can people come back? Once, they are gone? Can people put back pieces of themselves? What if they try to do it alone? How does tragedy truly affect a person? Does it only affect one person? Or, does it affect the village? What happens if they don't want to come back? Do you chase them? Or, do you let them burn?

Please be kind when reviewing. I was once told, the best writers, write what they know. Here is something I know.

Riley stood up from the floor, music blaring out into the rest of the house. Her parents were at work and as usual, Riley skipped school. Over the past few months, she had been growing less and less interested in academics. She became more interested in relieving pain. A small table next to her was covered in plastic, and a laboratory ethanol burner, spoon, and package of medical syringes were placed neatly. To those who didn't know better, Riley looked like a normal, healthy teenager. Up close, small pockmarks were strewn across her jugular, and pick marks cascaded down her arms. Her hair was stringy and her eyes were darkening around the edges. Dry, white skin surrounded her fingernails. Her mannerisms went from smooth and fluid, to jerky and twitchy. Even, her clothes seemed four sizes too big. Her shoulders no longer had roundness she was more angular. But Riley, being the smart girl she was, knew to cover up. If no one could see the pain, no one cared how you dealt with it. So, she wore baggy clothes and pounds of make-up. Powder replaced supple skin. Bronzer replaced healthy glow, and highlight-tint, covered dark circles.

She grabbed her backpack, full of dear possessions, and the last bit of money she had, and left. As she closed the bay window behind her, she took one last look and saw Maya standing in her room, gaping at the table. Maya was holding Riley's books as she kicked the table and slumped to the floor. Riley placed a hand to the window, wanting to go in but something pulled her away. So, Riley stood up and climbed down fire escape. She was gone.

Maya stayed in Riley's room for hours. She went through everything, looking for what had taken her friend away. She found empty bags and used needles, under the floorboards, in her mattress, in holes in walls, behind furniture. Riley had been hiding this for months and no one knew. Knowing this made her cry and scream. She didn't realize how loud she had screamed until Corey and Topanga came running into find Maya standing in what looked like a war zone.

"What is going on in here?!" yelled Topanga. Maya didn't speak but handed the Matthews' an empty bag, a needle, the silver spoon, and the burner. Topanga couldn't control herself. Tears and a scream poured out of her. Corey took a step back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Topanga grabbed Maya and sobbed loudly into the blonde's hair.

"I have to call Lucas," Maya whispered.

"You can use our phone," responded Corey, leading Maya into the kitchen.

Riley, now sitting in a park, head phones in her ears, looked around. A small alcove under a rock was a nice shelter. She pulled out her kit, mixed and waited. She watched feverishly as the blood seeped into the syringe before pushing the plunger down. The instant rush filled her veins. She sat against the rock as a wave rocked her. He skin tingled and vibrated. She writhed and twitched until euphoria washed over her. Tears streamed down her face, fear pulsed through her body.

Visions of that night had begun to emerge of the past few months, mostly in Riley's dreams. She saw a shadowy figure fill her vision, then instant pain. Pain everywhere. Pain that she couldn't escape, pain she wouldn't escape.

Riley slumped over against the rock. Her breathing was shallow her was pulse light. The pain was diminishing. She closed her eyes and waited out the twitching and tingling under her skin. Soon, her eyes closed and she could sleep. She could sleep and her visions vanished.

Lucas sat on the edge of Riley's bed. Farkle placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her," he said.

Lucas looked at him and grabbed his friend around the neck, "NO WE WON'T! THIS IS NEW YORK CITY! SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!"

Maya pulled Lucas off of Farkle and hugged him. He broke in her arms and fell to the floor. His body was shaking. Maya lay beside him and held him. Farkle slumped, his head in his hands. All three of them felt broken and lost. There friend was gone.

Topanga couldn't move. Corey hugged his wife and fought the burn in his throat from tears. Large sobs and wails escaped his wife every so often and even a scream from time to time. Corey would soothe the best way he could but rage was consuming him with each passing moment. The Matthews asked Maya's mother and Sean to take Auggie for a while until they could resolve this.

"She's gone," whispered Topanga, "she's gone and it's our fault…"

Riley awoke find all of her belongings gone; phone, money, everything. She felt the cold autumn air rush at her feet and she scooted closer to the rock, hugging her knees to her chest. She feverishly itched her injections site and picked at her skin.

After a few hours of waiting, a cold sweat broke over her body. She had become accustomed to her little white rock being at he disposal and now, it was gone. Everything was gone.


End file.
